The greatest potential environmental benefit of metabolic engineering would be the production of low value/high volume commodity chemicals, such as biofuels. Yet the high yields required for the economic viability of low-value chemicals is particularly hard to achieve in microbes due to the myriad competing biochemical pathways needed for cell viability.